


Planets Collide

by codependentsoulmates



Series: Deaf!Sam verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Deaf!Sam, Gen, Non-Hunter Winchesters, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codependentsoulmates/pseuds/codependentsoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five little deaf!sam drabbles based on five little words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planets Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the deaf!sam verse. Title taken from Avenged Sevenfold’s song Planets. I was reading the Somersault ‘verse this morning (if you haven’t you should) and the first installment inspired me to write this. I hope you like it.

**Expecting**  
Dean talks to Sam every day. He frames his mothers stomach with his little hands and tells him bed time stories and all the fun things they’re going to do when Sammy’s born. Mary always feels Sam grow restless when Dean is close then calm down when Dean touches the round bump and speaks to him. She thinks Sam’s ready to meet Dean and doesn’t want to wait much longer. She thinks Dean feels the same way.  
  
 **Reverence**  
It becomes a regular occurrence for John and Mary to find their eldest in the crib with Sammy. They don’t ask themselves how he learned to get in there, they just accept it for what it is. Sometimes they stand, embracing, and watch Dean speak to Sam in hushed tones that he seems to understand even though he can’t hear. Sometimes they listen to their baby boy’s gurgled laughter and Dean’s golden giggles. Sometimes they pull a blanket over them both after they’ve fallen asleep together, Sammy in Dean’s arms. Most times they leave their boys be. They don’t feel right encroaching on something that feels so undeniably sacred.  
  
 **Brother**  
Sam takes Dean for show and tell at his preschool one day. He tells all his friends that Dean is super important and that he’s Sam’s best friend. Their parents smile indulgently from their spot in the doorway and Dean beams with pride. One little girl asks if she can have Dean and Sam slips his fingers through Deans and tells her no. Another boy asks if he can find one and Sam tells him there’s only one in the world and he belongs to Sam and he’s not sharing. Dean cards his fingers through Sam’s hair.  
  
 **Profound**  
Sometimes John gets angry when he looks at his son. Angry at all the gods that he was born deaf. It’s not fair that his boy has to go through life without hearing a bird sing or his mother’s laugh or his father’s praise and his brother’s taunts. Sometimes his family forgets to sign and they’re all laughing at a joke and Sam just sits there with a confused sort of smile on his face and John gets so angry.  
  
But then he sees his boys interact and sees the unconditional love between them and wonders if this was the reason.  
  
 **Important**  
Dean blows off hanging out with Susie Winters because Sam’s sick. He could have probably gotten his dick sucked today but Sam’s at home with a fever and cough and it makes Dean heart ache to think of it. Susie isn’t happy about it but Dean could care less. And when he has Sam in his arms, scorching hot and smiling at him with the dreamy far away smile that feverish people have, he knows there’s no place else he’d rather be. Sammy’s pretty fucking worth it.


End file.
